Secret Life
by MrsRayKon
Summary: Robert was sick and tired of being posh. And famous. And polite. Robert wanted nothing more than to be himself. In order to do this, Robert runs away to Wales, where he meets the most extraordinary girl. RobertXSalima.
1. I Have A Dream

**Oh hey! It's me again... I write too many stories! But I thought of this. For some reason that I don't want to know... in later chapters this will be a RobertXSalima fic. I know it's weird, but I'll make it work.**

**Disclaimer: You are lucky I don't own Beyblade.**

**please R&R!**

"Hey, Robert. Wanna come to a Latin poetry recital in a week's time?" Enrique asked, knowing his friend loved literature.

Robert sighed.

"No thank you Enrique. I'm busy on that day."

"Really? Because Gustav told me you didn't have anything planned for the 18th."

"Something came up."

"Aww, can't it wait?"

"I said, no, Enrique!"

"God, calm down..."

Robert walked into the drawing room, nostrils flaring. He picked up an apple and bit into it, sharply.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Johnny asked, who was playing a game of checkers with Oliver. Robert was is such a state of anger that he hasn't even realised his friends were there.

"Enrique's invited me to a poetry recital. I keep telling him I don't want to go, but he won't leave it. God, he's so... persistent!"

"I thought you like poetry though, Robert." Oliver asked, his lilac eyes gleaming with curiosity. Robert hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth. Bad mistake.

"Well. You obviously don't know me as well as you think, Ollie." As soon as he'd said it, he'd wished he hadn't. He cast his eyes to the floor. At least it liked him...

Ollie? He never called anyone by anything except their real name. Even Johnny and Ray were Jonathan and Raymond. So to call Oliver, Ollie? That was -to quote his parents- 'extremely uncouth!'

"Robert, you okay?"

"I'm fine Jonathan."

"You sure?"

"Oliver, please!"

What's wrong?!"

"Shut up!" Robert screamed. He ran away. A smash could be heard from up the hall and upon further inspection, you could clearly see a vase had been kicked over. A priceless vase. Irreplaceable and hand crafted by his great grandfather, Gunther Jürgens the second.

Robert collapsed on his bed, face buried in his large hands. He ran his fingers through short strands of smooth violet hair and sighed. Robert hated his life, he really did. Most would probably think he had it easy, with the money and the fame, but he was Robert Jürgens. Brave, polite, clever young knight of Germany. He was sick of it. Sick of poetry recitals and violin lessons and theatre performances and Latin! What 19 year old boy would voluntarily learn to speak Latin?!

Robert had a dream.

A dream to be someone else.

He thought about this often. Who he would be. If he were born a different body.

He often thought about being Bryan. Cold, stoic, courageous. To have people fear you. That would be great. No one to tell you what to do. Not having to learn how to sing opera. Not having to wear suits and formal clothes. Or that hideous armour.

He also thought about being Lee. A complete nobody, living in a small village just to the east of nowhere land. Allowed to be himself. No reputation to hold, no speeches to prepare for. Bliss.

His parents made him listen to Beethoven. Torture. Pure torture. To be completely honest, Robert like punk and rock bands. Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Foo Fighters and Metallica to name a few.

He dreamed of the day when he was old enough to move out. He'd go somewhere small, nice. Somewhere like Wales. With the mountains.

Robert liked his imaginary life. It was just the way he wanted it. Perfect. No one to bug him.

He wished to be a complete nobody. An average human being.

A rap of knuckles on his oak door brought his mind back to the present.

"Master Robert, your patents need you to attend a meeting. Please wear a suit." Gustav's British accent becoming known to his ears.

That was it. That was all he could take. He didn't want to go to a meeting, or wear a suit, or listen to Gustav drone on about politics and silverware. Something inside of him snapped.

'Thats it.' He thought to himself. 'I'm going to do it.'

'I'm going to go to Wales.'

**So this chapter was a bit short but things will pick up from here, promise!**


	2. The Funny 'Lil Coffee Shop And The Girl

**Hey! It's me! So, yay update! Mystery girl is introduced! Yay! Hahaha I love Robert, he is awesome... Hehehe, so please review and stuff! I hope you like it! (Sorry it's soooooo short :D)**

Robert walked out of the automatic doors, the cold air hitting his face and waking him up a bit. He had just taken a four hour journey to Wales, from Germany.

He had done it.

He had left.

But what next?

He really hadn't thought this out.

Idiot.

He stuck his hand out as a taxi drove past. The car slowed down, and the window opened, revealing a short bald guy, in a trackie.

"Where can I take you mate?" He asked, his welsh accent strong.  
"Uh, the closest coffee shop, please."  
"Sure."

Robert put his suit case in the back seat, and sat down in the front. It was a short drive and the man kept trying to make conversation.

"So, what bring you to Wales?"  
"I was sick of my old life, I needed a change."  
"Where'd you come from?"  
"Germany."  
"Ah, Guten Tag."

Robert sighed. He knew cabbies were friendly, but he was currently considering smashing the mans head into the steering wheel.

Luckily, the car came to a halt, before his sadistic tendencies got the better of him.

"Alright, here we are. D'you need any help with your bag?" The man asked gesturing with his thumb towards the black bag on the back seat.

"No thank you. I can manage it." He replied, grabbing his bag to prove his point.

"Alright then, that's... £4.50!" The driver said, expectantly holding out his hand. Robert fished into his pocket and pulled out £5.

"Here," He said, handing the money over. "Keep the change."

The cabby smiled and got in his car, driving back to the airport.

Robert walked into the coffee shop. It was a small shop, with big oak tables surrounded by comfy, squashy chairs dotted around everywhere. Amongst the low chatter of the few customers and the whirring of coffee machines, smooth jazz was playing out of a radio on a shelf behind the counter. The scent of cappuccinos, cocoa and coffee reached his nostrils, as an unfamiliar peace washed over him.

He sat down in a big, old, ocean blue chair, and picked up a nearby menu, to pick his drink. He licked his lips. It all sounded so tasty, he just couldn't decide!

After a few minutes, he finally decided on an espresso, and went up to order it.

Once up there, he realised there was no one at the counter. He rang the bell. Once. Twice. Three times before anyone showed up. A short, tubby, blonde lady walked out from the kitchen with a scowl on her ugly face.

"Can I help you?" She spat and took a notepad out of her apron pocket. Robert hesitated, before speaking up.

"Can I please have an espresso?" He asked, not meeting her glare.

"Yeah. Five minutes. Take a seat." She replied.

He did as she said and took this time to appreciate the lovely music coming out of the radio as everything was peaceful and calm.

What a boring story that would be.

A loud crash was heard and over in the far corner of the room, a girl had dropped a stack of cups.

She was a petit girl, probably not much younger than himself, with beautiful wavy auburn hair reaching halfway down her back. Her eyes were a rich deep purple and her face held a look of such innocence.

"Do you need any help with that?" Robert asked out of politeness, as he bent down to pick up a dropped mug.

"Oh no, I'm okay." She said as she took the cup out of his hands. She smiled. It was a beautiful smile, full of kindness an intelligence. A smile that could light up the sky, like a thousand stars.

She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and took Robert's awaiting hand to pull herself. He noticed the blush across her cheeks and half smiled, before going back to his table.

***Gasp* So who is mystery girl...? Well, if you look at the summary then... Well... Yeah... Please a Review, I'll send you stuff!**


End file.
